Truths Revealed
by Everqueen
Summary: This will be a set of one shot fics all having to deal with the Team telling those they love the truths they hold back, starting with Kurama. Will be Yaoi in later chapters, but i will give warning when I get there. Complete
1. Kurama and Shiori

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and get nothing out of writting this but stress relief.  
  
A/N Ok, i have read quite a few stories lately about Shiori finding out that Kurama is not the son she thought he was, so I decided it was about time I did my own. I am planning this to be a one shot fic, but you never know. Hope you all enjoy ~ Everqueen  
  
Kurama walked in his front door at quarter past 9 in the morning. His mother poked her head out of the kitchen and eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her son home from school so early in the morning. "Why are you home, Shuuichi?" Kurama put his bag down in the hallway and moved towards his mother, whom he noticed was washing dishes. "There was a water break at the school, most of the downstairs is under a foot of water, so we have off till it can get closed and cleaned up, probably won't be any school tomorrow as well they said."  
  
Shiori smiled at her son "Well, I have a day off of work and was about to go and do some shopping, would you care to accompany me?" Kurama smiled and took the glass from his mother that she had just gotten done drying "Sure, Kaasan, I just need to change out of my uniform."   
  
"Ok, Shu-kun. I am done here, so go change while I gather all I need." He nodded and ran upstairs, thinking it would be nice to have a day where he wouldn't have to worry about anything. He hadn't spent a day with his mother like this in a long time, not since Hiei had found him to steal the artifacts actually. He darted into his room and quickly changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a clean green shirt. As always his clothes were nicely pressed and clean. He tossed his uniform in the hamper and ran down stairs, joining his mother in the foyer where she sat putting her shoes on, her purse and lists next to her.   
  
She looked up at her son with a smile as he sat next to her, leaning over to tie his own shoes. "I was thinking that we could go out to lunch today while shopping, what do you think?" Shuuichi looked up and smiled at her, his shoes on and tied. "Sure, Kaasan. That would be lovely."  
  
Shiori nodded and grabbed her bag and put the lists in it. "It's such a lovely day, let's walk." He nodded and mother and son walked out of the house together.  
  
Their first stop was at a baby story, Shiori having to buy a gift for a co-worker's babyshower. She wandered around, not really seeing anything that caught her interest till Shuuichi stopped and peered into a pile of teddy bears and smiled softly, pulling out a silver fox plushie. "How about this Kaasan?" Shiori looked at the toy in her son's hand and smiled "I think that would be perfect. Thank you, Shu-kun." Kurama nodded and handed the toy to his mother, chuckling to himself, leave it to him to find the only fox plushie in the store, and silver to boot.   
  
'You know it's cause of me' came the amused voice of Youko in his head. Kurama shook his head 'You are so vain, Youko, but whatever.'  
  
He turned his attention to his kaasan as she paid for the toy and a small outfit she had found also. Kurama took the bag from her and they continued down the street. They spent a leasurely afternoon wandering through stores, Shiori buying a few new shirts for work and a couple shirts for her son as well.   
  
Kurama and his mother were eatting lunch in an outdoor table at a local restraunt, having finished and his mother was having coffee while their stomach's settled, seeing as they had more walking to do. Facing the street, Kurama was shocked to see Yusuke and Kuwabara run by, serious expressions on their faces. His eyes widened and he leaned over the table, watching where they were running.   
  
Shiori turned to see who her son was looking at and then back to him. "What are you looking at, Shuuichi?" He straightened up and smiled to her, hiding his worry. "Nothing Kaasan, thought I saw some friends of mine. Shall we go?"  
  
Shiori nodded and stood, reaching for the bill, but Kurama got it first and smiled "My treat, Kaasan." She smiled in delight at her darling son and nodded "Thank you."  
  
After paying the bill, they moved down the street. Kurama wanted to see if anything was going on in the direction that Yusuke and Kuwabara ran, so he directed his mother that way, saying he would like to look in a local bookstore that direction, Shiori quickly agreeing.  
  
They were approaching the store, and Kurama still hadn't caught sight of either Yusuke or Kuwabara and was looking back the way they had come when Shiori let out a yelp, bringing his attention to the front as a loud explosion sounded from an alley not that far away from them, right past the book store.  
  
He watched and Yusuke was thrown out of the alley, Kuwabara already on the ground, rising with a groan, in a crowd of concerned bystanders. He groaned softly as a 7 foot tall demon rushed out of the alley towards the spirit detective.  
  
Yusuke was struggling to his feet and Kuwabara was charging, not calling forth his spirit sword due to the onlookers. Kurama saw that Yusuke's hands were glowing a slight blue, nothing that a normal ningen could see, but also nothing one that was spiritually aware would notice if they weren't looking at his hands. Kurama frowned and pulled his mother back. "Step back Kaasan, this could get messy."  
  
Shiori nodded and her eyes moved from the scene of the two boys fighting the monster to her son, who was actually calm. She was staring at him in amazement, noticing that he was focused intently on the fight and she looked back, realizing he had pulled her farther away from the fight when she saw the boy in green go down and heard him mutter something to his friend.  
  
While Shiori couldn't hear what he said, Kurama heard Yusuke loud and clear "We have to use our powers Kuwabara, that toddler be damned." As Kuwabara nodded and produced his spirit sword, sending a gasp through the crowd and quite a few screams, Yusuke scooted farther to one side, bringing his right arm up, his left hand supporting his wrist and his finger started to glow as it was aimed at the demon.  
  
Shiori started to pull on her son, who shook his head "No Kaasan, let me stay. I want to see if they are ok."  
  
She looked at her son and was about to protest when she caught the look on his face and something made her agree to his request.  
  
They both turned back to the fight to see Kuwabara get knocked back about 20 feet into a building, crumbling to the ground, not getting up, his sword disappearing. Yusuke ducked and Kurama swore, causing Shiori to look at her son in shock. He turned to her "Stay here, mother. Don't come any closer." With that he moved towards the fight, much to Shiori's shock. She had taken a step forward, opening her mouth to call out to her son, to call him back, when a small hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned in shock to see a small boy with gravity defying black hair with a white starburst effect in the front and red eyes holding her wrist. "Do as Kurama says. Trust him."  
  
With that the boy disappeared, reappearing next to her son, whom she noticed actually looked at the boy and greeted him with a smile. They shared glances, her son and the boy, whom had a unusually deep voice and then surged forward.  
  
The boy produced a scimitar from his cloak, holding it before him while her son put his hand to his hair and pulled out a rose? Where did that come from. She heard the boy in green call out to her Shuuichi and the boy "About time you guys showed up, I thought me and Kuwabara would be having all the fun."  
  
She watched as her son laughed at the boy in green and then called out "Rose whip". The rose in his hand turned into a deadly whip, green thorns all down the length of it. Shiori saw spots in her eyes and almost stumbled, but grabbed onto the building for support and watched with growing terror and confusion as her son, the small boy with the sword and the boy in green attacked the monster, working together in such a way that she realized that her son was more then just a passing bystander, but was friends with those two and had fought with them often.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boy in blue sit up and rub his head, holding his arm, watching the others in battle. She looked back at her son, who was wielding the whip with expert precision, and it slashed the demon. The boy in green was holding his finger at the demon again, Shuuichi and the small boy keeping it busy with attacks while whatever the boy was going to do was prepared. Suddenly, a bolt of energy shot out of the ground, slicing straight through the demon and at that second, the boy in green shot a bolt of blue energy straight at the demon with a shot of "SPIRIT GUN". She looked to the boy in blue, whose palm was pressed on the ground, glaring defiently at the demon. She turned back in time to see the demon get shot with the blue ball of energy and watched as her son gracefully lept back, out of the way of the falling demon.  
  
Her eyes turned to the demon, whom to her surprise and that of those watching, disappeared now that it had been killed. She looked back to the boys and her son. The tall one in blue was now up, walking towards the others. The short one had approached her son as had the one in green. They were talking low amongst themselves and Shiori felt compelled to move towards them.  
  
Getting closer she saw that the one in green was holding a pink compact, talking into it, his face mad. "... don't care if the toddler is mad, Boton. We had no choice, that thing attacked us in broad daylight, in full view of the public no less. It wanted to be seen. We couldn't have destroyed it without using our spirit energy. If Kurama and Hiei hadn't shown up when they did then alot worse would have happened." He listened to whatever was said to him, and Shiori could hear a female voice coming from the compact, although she couldn't tell what was said and the boy sighed. "Fine, whatever. We'll be there. Out"  
  
He closed the compact and the four shared a look before turning in shock at Shiori as she spoke. "Shuuichi?"  
  
Kurama turned in shock to his mother, having forgotten completely about her in the heat of battle. "Uh, Kaasan. Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded and looked him over, noticing he had a cut in his shirt "Are you ok?" Her son nodded "I'm fine, Kaasan. Yusuke and Kuwabara got injured more then I did."  
  
He sighed and turned to look at his companions, catching the look on their faces. The small one nodded "There is no getting around it now, Kurama." Her son nodded to the small one. "I know, Hiei." A small flash of light surrounded the area and when visions cleared, a girl with blue hair and pink eyes, wearing a pink kimono was standing next to a boy wearing a blue cape, with a pacifier in his mouth, the letters JR on his forehead. He turned to the assembled group and sighed "No use keeping it from her, Kurama. Why don't you guys go back to Kurama's house, let Mrs. Minamino know the truth, and Boton and I will deal with this situation."  
  
The boy in green nodded, whom Shiori realized she had met before, while in the hospital. "Let's go guys."  
  
Shiori followed them numbly, her son leading her by the arm, throwing worried glances at his Kaasan. Finally they arrived at the Minamino residence and after taking shoes off and dropping packages in the hallway, moved to the living room and Kurama sat his mother down, then sat across from her. His friends sat down on various chairs, the small one taking up residence in the window seat.   
  
"Kaasan, that was a demon." Shiori nodded to him. "I know." He nodded and then his eyes moved to his friends, as did hers. "This is Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei". He gestured to each respectively. Yusuke gave a cocky grin and said "Hello", Kuwabara nodded to her "hi" and Hiei just hn'd.   
  
Shiori turned her attention back to her son and he sighed. "We are a team of spirit detectives, working for spirit world to keep demons', who escape from demon world, out of the human world." Shiori blinked "All those myths and legends are true then?"  
  
Kurama nodded "Yes, Kaasan." He sighed and Shiori got the feeling he was keeping something big from her. "What else, Shu-kun?"   
  
He sighed and Yusuke spoke up "Not all of us are human, Mrs. Minamino." She turned to Yusuke, going very pale. He smiled a bit "I'm half human, half demon, something we just recently discovered." Kuwabara spoke up "I'm full human, just have alot of spirit energy."  
  
All eyes turned to Hiei, who grunted, got a sour look on his face "Hn, Fire Demon." With this Shiori's face paled, her eyes running over the small demon on her window seat and then her wide eyes turned back to her son, who was equally pale.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes "I'm a demon in human form." He opened his eyes to meet Shiori's. "16 years ago I was fatally wounded while escaping a pursuer and using my spirit energy, I moved my spirit from my demon body to one of a growing fetus that was still without a soul, the one in your womb, Kaasan."  
  
He sighed and looked at the others and then back to her "I am sorry I have decieved you all these years."  
  
Yusuke nodded "Please don't hate him Mrs. Minamino. It was your love that turned him into the one we know today. His demon form was very cutthroat and cold, but your love has made him realize that life doesn't have to be how it was and now he uses his demon energy to help keep the ningenkai safe."  
  
Shiori looked at her son, who looked terrified and then to Yusuke, and the others. She turned eyes back to Kurama "That is why you always acted like you were better then me as a child." Kurama nodded. She frowned "Why do they call you Kurama?"  
  
"That is my demon name. I am Youko Kurama, a notorious thief of the Makai. A demon fox." She nodded and then leaned over and hugged him. "I don't care who you are, Shuuichi, you are my son." He blinked and the others looked shocked, although happy.  
  
Shiori smiled at her son "A mother's love is unconditional. It will take awhile to deal with this, that my son is a demon in human form, but you have shown me countless times that you love me, so get through this I will and I still love you." Kurama smiled with delight at his mother and Yusuke cheered "Great."  
  
Shiori looked at the others "Would you guys like a snack? All that fighting must have made you hungry."  
  
A round of agreement sounded through the group and Shiori smiled and stood, moving towards the kitchen. Kurama sat back after his mother left the room and looked at his friends, his heart light for the first time in a long time. Finally she knew.  
  
(A/N Well, what did you think? As for the demon disappearing, in Poltergeist Report, the netherworld demons would disappear once dead, so I thought that maybe I should make this one do it too. Hope you liked my version of Shiori finding out. I might do a sequel with Hiei telling Yukina that he is her brother. Actually, now that I think of that, I will do that. I might post it seperately, or add it as another chapter to this one. ~ Everqueen) 


	2. Hiei and Yukina

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and get nothing from this but the stress relief writting gives me.  
  
(A/N ok, part two of the truth's revealed series. Hope you enjoy.)  
  
Hiei darted through the barrier between the Makai and the Ningenkai, his feet taking him towards Genkai's temple, where his little sister resided. He paused at the outer edges of the trees surrounding the temple and smiled inwardly at the sight of his sweet baby sister. With a sigh, he darted out of the tree and landed on the ground easily, moving towards his sister, who was now looking at him in delight.   
  
Yukina stood and smiled to him "Hello Hiei."  
  
"Hn. Good afternoon Yukina." Her smile bloomed a bit more. "Are you staying for awhile this time?" He gave a small nod, his eyes moving to her garden and then back to her. "I will be here for awhile."  
  
She nodded "Today is the summer solstice, the others are coming here for a gathering, will you be joining us?" Hiei sighed inwardly, but nodded "Yes, I will be there. I have to go see the fox though, I will see you tonight."  
  
Yukina nodded, a puzzled look on her face, which caused Hiei to pause before he took flight "What is wrong?" She shook her head "I would have thought that you would have seen him first. Am I the first you have seen since returning this trip?"   
  
'Damn.' Hiei cursed himself silently, his first desire was always to see Yukina first, then go to Kurama's for a warm shower. "Yes, I came through the portal near here, and I felt your energy so I came this way first." Yukina nodded and smiled "Well, I am glad you did Hiei. We have all missed you."   
  
"Hn. See you later." With that he was gone, moving quickly towards Kurama's house. As he approached the house, he saw Shiori and Kurama walking towards the front door, each carrying a bag, although Kurama had his ... what was that called? oh yes, backpack from the ningen prison he called school. Without pausing to think why he was doing it, Hiei dropped beside Kurama, causing Shiori to yelp in surprise and lose her grip on her bag.   
  
With his speed, Hiei easily caught the bag and grunted "Sorry". Kurama was staring at him with rounded eyes "Did you just apologize, Hiei?" Shiori smiled to the small fire demon and then looked at Kurama. "Be nice, Shuuichi. Hiei is a very nice young man."   
  
Kurama chuckled as Hiei fell into step behind them as they continued up the walk to the house "Kaasan, Hiei is not exactly young." Shiori gave her son a tolerant look and shook her head as she opened the door, leading the two demons into the house. "Whatever, Shu-kun. Why don't you two take those bags to the kitchen."  
  
Kurama just nodded and walked to the kitchen, Hiei following him with the other bag, smirking in amusement at Kurama getting scolded from his kaasan. Kurama turned to Hiei and smiled "You are back in time." Hiei nodded "Yukina told me."  
  
Kurama's eyebrows rose "Oh? Have you told her the truth yet?"   
  
"Of course not, baka kitsune."   
  
"Why not? It worked out well for me, and truthfully my life is alot less stressful since I have told Kaasan the truth." With that he lead the small demon out of the kitchen, leading him to his room.   
  
"Hn, your mother is one thing, telling Yukina the truth is quite another. It will do nothing but bring her pain."  
  
Kurama shook his head "Well, that is the only reason you have now, Hiei. Shigure is dead, you can tell her without fear of his involvement." Hiei sighed in long suffering as he looked at his best friend. "Baka kitsune, don't make me hurt you."  
  
Kurama knew that Hiei was getting irritated and wisely backed off. "Fine." He opened a drawer and pulled out a pile of black clothes, handing them to Hiei, who meerly raised his eyebrows and looked up at the fox. "What is this?"  
  
"Change of clothes, go take a shower, you smell." Hiei's brows knitted together and he darted off, leaving Kurama to chuckle in amusement.  
  
Later that night, the two demons were climbing the stairs to Genkai's temple. Shiori had decided to not join the group tonight, and instead do some work at home. They were just coming to the top and entering the temple compound when they heard Kuwabara shout "Hey, the shrimp is back." A chorus of "Hi Hiei" and "Hey, Hiei" sounded from those gathered. Hiei was now glaring at the baka, who was standing near Yukina and Shizuru.   
  
Kurama sighed softly as Hiei gave a usual threat on Kuwabara's life before darting off towards the temple. Kurama sighed again and approached Kuwabara and the two girls. "You shouldn't have irritated him, Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara frowned at the fox and then sighed, catching Yukina's silent plea for him to be nice. "You are right, Kurama." The fox shook his head "If you and Hiei were to stop fighting, on the other hand, I'm sure all three worlds would come to an end." The group laughed, Yusuke having heard Kurama's words as well.  
  
Kurama was still chuckling as he walked into the temple, in search of his best friend. He found him in the inner courtyard, looking at the water and walked up. "Hiei"  
  
Hiei turned back to look at the fox "Hn" and then turned back to the water. "What fox?'  
  
"Don't tell me that Kuwabara's words upset you."  
  
"Of course not, I just came in here to get away from his annoying voice." Kurama smiled at that, knowing there was more on Hiei's mind then Kuwabara's annoying voice and ways. With the patience that comes from being the great thief he is, Kurama waited.  
  
"I want to tell her. Everytime I see her, it pulls on me to tell her that she is my sister, but I just can't. I can't stand to see the disappointment in her eyes that I know will be there when she finds out that I am her brother."   
  
Kurama had never heard Hiei sound so down. He moved and sat on the edge of the fountain, looking down at his reflection in the water and then to Hiei's. "Has she seemed disappointed every other time she greets you?"   
  
Hiei shook his head "No, she usually seems genuinely pleased to see me, but she just thinks I am her friend. Having a murderer and a thief for a friend is one thing, having that type of person for a sibling is another."  
  
Kurama shook his head "I think you sell yourself short Hiei, Yukina will love you no matter of your past, just because she is your sister."   
  
Hiei glanced to the fox out of the corner of his eyes, his heart trying to get his mind to agree that the fox always spoke the truth to him. He was broken out of his musings by a sudden feminine scream and a few male voices yelling in fury from the outer courtyard. He jumped to his feet and darted towards the direction of the commotion, Kurama close on his heals.  
  
A demon was standing in the courtyard, holding Yukina up by her upper arm, shaking her like a ragdoll. A soft cry of pain escaped her lips and Hiei saw red. He rushed past Kuwabara, who was running to save her, his sword already out. In a flash, he dispatched of the demon, stabbing it through the heart, then cutting off it's arm, catching his sister as she dropped. He darted away with her, leaving Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama to finish it off, just in case the first strike didn't do it, and he carried his sister to safety.  
  
He darted into the temple and set her down, holding her upright as she started to tremble, tears forming in her eyes. "No, Yukina, please don't cry." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and gave a small nod, trying to force back the tears. In a very un-Hiei like mood, he gathered her against him. "Please don't cry, Yukina."  
  
Yukina muttered something in his cloak and he pulled back a little bit "What?"  
  
She shook her head and spoke again "That demon said as it grabbed me that it would force my brother to come, but he never did. I feel guilty for wanting to remain captive longer, just so I could see my brother." She looked down, not seeing the shocked expression on Hiei's face.   
  
"Please don't think I am not greatful to you for rescuing me Hiei. I just have been searching for him for so long. I always feel he is near, but I can never find him. It's very frustrating, like he is not wanting to be found."  
  
Hiei's arms tightened around her, and she rested against him, safe in his embrace. She almost missed his soft words "What if he doesn't want to be found?"  
  
Red eyes met as the siblings looked at each other. "Why would he not want his sister to find him? Would he be ashamed of me for not being stronger?"  
  
Hiei shook his head "He could never be ashamed of you, Yukina. There is nothing to feel ashamed about, you are sweet and innocent. Maybe he is afraid you will be ashamed of him."  
  
Hiei felt like he couldn't breathe as he waited for Yukina's response. "I could never be ashamed of him, Hiei. I know life in the Makai is not easy and anything that he might feel ashamed about would come from him having to survive. I just want to meet him, to feel complete." She raised teary eyes to Hiei "I feel so incomplete without my brother, Hiei. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Hiei gazed into her eyes and slowly nodded "I know what you mean, Yukina."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in the yard, the demon dispatched, the rest of the team stood back and looked around. Kuwabara was looking frantically for Yukina "Where is my sweet angel?" He took a move to the temple to go after her and Kurama stopped him.   
  
"No, Kuwabara. Let Hiei and Yukina alone." The tall human looked at the fox and frowned, growing angry. "That shrimp is with my Yukina? Are you telling me that he has a thing for her?" Kurama looked at Yusuke and the others for assistance. Boton moved over "I guess there is no getting around it now." Kurama nodded and Kuwabara looked at the others.   
  
"What? Is my sweet Yukina with Hiei?" Kurama nodded "Yes, Kuwabara, but not how you are thinking. You know that brother Yukina is looking for?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded and Kurama continued "She is with her brother right now." Kuwabara looked confused for a moment "But she is with Hiei..." he froze, his face going through a miriad of emotions before settling on shock "Hiei is Yukina's brother?"  
  
The group nodded and Kuwabara looked back at the temple then to the others "Why hasn't he told her yet? Doesn't he know that she is miserable not knowing where her brother is?" Kurama nodded "Yes, Hiei knows. He has his own reasons for not telling her. Leave it be, Kuwabara. Let them have time together."  
  
Kuwabara turned to the temple and sighed "I don't like it, but maybe them spending time together will convince Hiei to tell Yukina finally." The rest nodded and started to talk softly, carefully directing the conversation away from the demon siblings still in the temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukina pulled back and looked at Hiei "You do?" He nodded, his gaze softening.   
  
Suddenly suspicious, Yukina pulled back a little "Hiei, is there something you are not telling me?" Hiei's eyes widened and he looked at Yukina "Hn, what do you mean?" She shook her head "Nothing, maybe my imagination." She sighed and pulled from his arms "I am sure the others are worried about us. We should return outside."  
  
She turned and walked towards the door, getting about 4 steps away when his voice stopped her flat. "I have some information about your brother." His voice was very soft.  
  
She spun on her heel to turn to look at him. Yukina was stunned by the raw emotion in his eyes, she had never seen any emotion on Hiei's face ever. "What do you know about my brother, Hiei?"  
  
He looked away, avoiding her eyes. "I know who he is."  
  
She moved forward, delight on her face. "Really? Who is he? Is he in Ningenkai?" Her voice trailed off and she took in Hiei's strained features. "He is ok, isn't he? He hasn't died?" Hiei shook his head and Yukina took on the confused expression she had earlier in the day. "No, Yukina. He is very much alive." Hiei's eyes moved back to Yukina's and he spoke softly "I'm your brother."  
  
Yukina just stared at the fire demon before her. "What?" Hiei nodded and said a bit more more firmly "I am your brother, Yukina."  
  
Her voice was soft with shock. "How come you have never told me this before."   
  
"Until recently I was not allowed to. I made a promise that if I told you, I would lose my Jagan. But the one I made that promise to is now dead. After I found out he was dead, I still didn't want to tell you." He raises his eyes to look at her "I'm a criminal. A murderer and a thief. Why would you want a brother such as me?"  
  
It was now Yukina's turn to grab and hug Hiei. "I don't care. We all do things we are not proud of to survive, especially in the Makai. You are my brother, Hiei. My love for you is unconditional." He pulled back a bit "You are not disappointed in me as your brother?"  
  
Yukina shook her head, smiling though a tear slipped down her cheek. Hiei caught it before it could fall. "Of course not Hiei. You are everything I ever wanted in a brother. I am just glad to finally know the truth."  
  
Hiei smiled at his sister and she returned his smile. "Come on, Hiei. I bet the others are wondering what is taking us so long." Hiei nodded to her "Yes, they are probably worried about you."  
  
Yukina laughed in delight as they moved to the door of the temple "I feel fine now, now that I know you are my brother. I could shout it to the whole world."   
  
"Hn, I do hope you don't do that."  
  
"How about to our gathered friends then?"  
  
"If you must." Yukina smiled to him before moving from his side to tell Kazuma the good news. Hiei watched her with amused eyes, which turned to the fox as he arrived beside him. "She looks happy."  
  
"Hn."   
  
"I take it she has found her brother?"   
  
Hiei was silent for a long while. Kurama almost missed his words "Let's hope she never regrets it."  
  
(A/N Ok, I have decided this will be a Yaoi next time, Hiei and Kurama. I am not sure if I will post it on Fanfiction yet, or just adult fan fiction. It depends on the type of reviews i get. I am warning you now though. It will be a Hiei/Kurama fic next. Hope you all liked my version of Yukina finding out who her brother is. ~ Everqueen) 


	3. Kurama and Hiei

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and get nothing from this but the stress relief writting gives me. This is the Yaoi part, HIEI AND KURAMA in this chapter. if you don't like, don't read it. You have been warned.  
  
Kurama sat on his bed, trying to read a book for school. He wasn't getting very far in it though. The Reikai Tentai had finished a case earlier that day, the final battle had been pretty rough and Kurama had not escaped unharmed. He currently had bandages wrapped around his middle and a scrape on his cheek, that was covered in a bandage. It should be healed by morning though, with his rate of healing.  
  
His mind moved back to the fight and he smiled, letting his Youkoish pride come to the fore. 'That was a pretty sweet manuever.' Youko chortled in his mind. Kurama mearly smiled and shook his head, all throughts of reading the book gone now. The demon had been huge and this hadn't been the first time that Kurama had fought one that size. It had seemed pretty desperate till he had remembered how he had defeated the last one. Knowing it was their only shot, he had let himself get captured, slowing his speed enough to get grabbed.   
  
The demon was one that liked the taste of humans, and hadn't realized that Kurama was more then just a human with spirit weapons, so the first thing he had done was grab him and stuff Kurama into his mouth. Now, the fox had to admit, that was gross. It had taken multiple showers and a whole bottle of shampoo and soap to get the smell off of him, with the combined odor of the demon's rotten mouth and smelly digestive juices.  
  
It had taken some twisting once in the demon's mouth to not get eaten, but finally he was swallowed. The trip down had been relatively fast and within a matter of minutes after his trip, he was planting the death plant inside the monster. Using his energy, the plant grew and consumed the demon from the inside out, Kurama using his rose whip to slash his way out of the demon.   
  
Upon stumbling from the disgusting cavern of the demon's stomach, he had been yelled at by the others for such a reckless act, well Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei had just stared at him and turned away with a "hn". Kurama frowned, remembering the sinking feeling in his throat at that sight.   
  
The book fell to his side, and Kurama laid back fully onto his bed. 'What is wrong with me? Since when do I want Hiei's attention?' The Youko in him snickered 'Since forever, he is a yummy piece of demon after all.' Kurama sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. Kurama had to admit that Youko was correct, Hiei was yummy. However, lately, Kurama had begun to notice that he was having more lustful thoughts of Hiei. But the clincher had been a few weeks ago, on another mission when Hiei had been hit by the demon and knocked unconscience. Kurama had seen red and had attacked the demon mercilessly, slashing it within moments. He had landed after his attack to see Kuwabara and Yusuke staring at him. He had barely given them a look before he headed towards Hiei, to find him starting to stand.  
  
No one had said anything about Kurama's loss of control, but later that night, the redhead had spent a long time thinking about it, knowing that he was in danger of losing his heart to the ill tempered fire demon, if he hadn't already, which was very probable.  
  
So immersed in his thoughts, Kurama did not feel Hiei's ki as he moved towards the fox's window. He finally got the kitsune's attention with his 5th time knocking on the window. Kurama stood from the bed and rushed over to open the window for Hiei. "Hiei."  
  
Hiei darted in with a "hn" and settled behind Kurama as the fox closed the window before turning back to fire demon. He was very surprised to find the small demon glaring at him with glowing red eyes. "Hiei? What is wrong?"  
  
"Hn, you should know the answer to that." The fox looked confused so Hiei spoke again "After your little stunt today that is. What the hell were you thinking?"   
  
Kurama sighed and walked around the livid demon and sat back on his bed "That is not the first time I have done that, although I forgot how long it took me get that smell out of my hair and skin the first time." He looked thoughtful as he said this last part. He jumped a bit when an angry face got very close to him. "What?"   
  
Kurama nodded "I had done that once when I was Youko. I figured nothing else was working, the demon's skin was too thick, but not from inside."  
  
Hiei was staring at him, mouth open, an expression Kurama had never seen on the small demon before. He looked questioningly at Hiei who turned away. "Don't ever do it again."  
  
Kurama frowned "Why not?"  
  
Something about the tone of Kurama's voice must have irritated the small demon cause he whipped his head around and screamed at the fox "CAUSE YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!!"  
  
Kurama backed up a bit "What?" Hiei turned red, but didn't drop his gaze or turn away. "I could have lost you."  
  
The fox stared at Hiei in shock. "You could have lost me?" Hiei nodded and the redhead wondered if he had ever seen Hiei look so lost. Green eyes narrowed and Kurama looked at Hiei. "Hiei? What are you saying?"  
  
The fire demon turned away, but not before Kurama saw the fear on his face "Nothing. Forget I said that." He was about to move away when a hand on his arm stopped him. Hiei looked down at that hand and was about to order the fox to remove it when Kurama's voice, soft and low, came to him. "I love you, Hiei."  
  
The demon thought his heart would stop beating in his chest. Never in a lifetime did he think he would ever hear those words out of Kurama's mouth. He turned slowly to look at the demon before him. He saw true emotion and love in the fox's eyes, eyes that were so green and clear he thought he would drown in them.   
  
Kurama wondered if he had made a mistake and was about to pull away from the fire demon when Hiei's voice whispered back, just as low. "I love you too, Kurama."  
  
(A/N I know, this is short. There will be no lemon scene in this. However, as you may have realized that these truths being revealed are following a story line. I have started a story to go after this, I have one more chapter (maybe two if I decide to seperate the two storylines in the chapter) and then my new story will start. I will give you the title of the new story at the end of this one. Look for it. And for your pleasure, and cause that chapter was so short, here is a song fic for Hiei and Kurama that follows along this storyline, and is a precurser to the next chapter. I don't own Like I Am, it's by Rascal Flatts. Hope you enjoy. ~ Everqueen)  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Hiei woke early, knowing that Kurama had to go to that ningen place today, school. He had told the small demon the night before that he had tests today, whatever those were, and that he needed an early start. Hiei sat up slowly, looking first at the red head next to him before glancing to the window, seeing the first moments of light moving across the sky. A soft sigh sounded beside him and he turned to stare at his love, red eyes drinking in the relaxed face of the one that was curled up next to the fire demon. Hiei, as he often does first thing in the morning when he awakens to find his Koi asleep at his side, wondered why the fox loved him.  
  
~Lying here with you   
  
I watch you while you sleep   
  
The dawn is closing in   
  
With every breath you breathe  
  
I can feel the change   
  
The change you've made in me   
  
But will I ever see   
  
All the things you see in me~  
  
Hiei continued to gaze at the serene face of the kitsune. His mind moved on a different tract this morning, then his usual "I'm not worthy." one. He knew his feelings, but he was starting to realize the kitsune's were real also. Just last night, facing a long night of studying, Kurama had asked Hiei to stay with him, saying that having the warm body of the fire demon beside him all night would help him retain what he was reading. Hiei had ended up reading the textbooks questions, quizzing the demon, who answered all the questions correctly. Now thinking back on this, Hiei didn't think that he would have ever done this for one of his lovers in the past. That, though, had been a series of one night stands or short relationships that lasted no longer then 2 weeks, 3 weeks top. He and Kurama had now been together for over 6 months and still going strong.   
  
~When you say that I'm one of a kind   
  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe   
  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you   
  
I'll try to be that kind of man   
  
Because you love me like I am~  
  
He was beginning to realize that he was starting to know what the words "I love you" really meant and could say them with meaning to the fox. Kurama was able to give totally of himself to the small demon, and with gentle urging, Hiei was slowly starting to see that he could give all to his fox without fear of rejection. What ever the fox saw in the small demon was not what Hiei saw in himself. If he had been the fox, he would never have given any trust to Hiei. But the fox had and Hiei found himself trying to honor that trust the best he saw how. He did wonder, though, if his fox saw him through rose colored glasses.  
  
~When it comes to love   
  
I may not know the rules   
  
But there's one thing I know   
  
My heart belongs to you, just you   
  
When you say that I'm one of a kind   
  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe   
  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you   
  
I'll try to be that kind of man   
  
Because you love me like I am~  
  
Hiei smiled softly, a bandaged hand coming up to move red locks of hair from Kurama's face. He recalled Yukina's words from the day before. "Hiei, you don't know how happy I am." Hiei had looked at her in confusion. "Happy?" She nodded "Watching you and Kurama. Your love for each other is refreshing to see. It amazes me that the others don't see it." Hiei's face had been a mask of surprise, not knowing that his sister knew. "How did you find out?" She giggled and looped her arm through his "Honestly, you are my brother. Do you think I am blind? You admitting your relationship to me doesn't surprise me nearly as much as watching you open your heart to him. I know from what you have told me that your childhood was not easy nor fun. I am amazed that you have opened up to him at all."   
  
Hiei had nodded and turned his gaze from his sister to his koi, eyes softening at the sight of that red head, deep in conversation with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Pondering his sister's words, Hiei had to admit to himself that she was correct, it surprised even him that he was this open and trusting with the fox. He didn't know why, but he knew that he would be able to trust the fox with his deepest darkest secret.  
  
~You show me you love me   
  
With a fire that burns deep inside   
  
When you say that I'm one of a kind   
  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe   
  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you   
  
I'll try to be that kind of man   
  
Because you love me like I am~  
  
Hiei shook his head, pulling himself from his memories to find green eyes staring up at him, a loving smile pulling at red lips. "Good morning, fox."  
  
Kurama's smile got wider "Good morning, fire baby." Hiei frowned good naturedly at the fox. "The sun has risen, I know you needed an early start for your school today." Kurama nodded and a hand rose up from the blankets and ran along the side of Hiei's face, down his jawline. "I do, you are right. However, I have a few minutes and know of a pretty nice way to wake up." Hiei smiled devilishly down at his fox and lowered his lips to kiss him.  
  
~When you say that I'm one of a kind   
  
Baby, I don't see it but you believe   
  
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you   
  
I'll try to be that kind of man   
  
Because you love me like I am   
  
- I am   
  
I'll never understand   
  
I don't think I'll ever understand   
  
Why you love me   
  
Why you love me just like I am~  
  
Afterwards, watching Kurama gather books and kiss Hiei good bye, as he raced out the door, now running late from their morning activities, Hiei wondered if their conversation that night would change Kurama's mind about their relationship, or himself.  
  
(I know, a cliffie. This story is almost done with, and what Hiei tells Kurama will lead into the next story. Also, there will be a Yusuke/Keiko part that is also needed for the next story. Hope you liked it. Ja ne! Everqueen) 


	4. More Kurama and Hiei Yusuke and Keiko

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and get nothing from this but the stress relief writting gives me. This is Yaoi.  
  
(A/N Ok, Ok, I know, long time, no posting, on any story. I have a job, am playing single mom to two kids and just have no time to myself. I'm sorry. Add that to writer's block and you get no updates. However, I am hoping to finish this one. And, even though this started out as a onetime fic, I have started a part two to this. hope you enjoy the end of this one and read the next one, which will be titled "Heart of Demon". Or something like that. I'm still tossing a title around and like that one the best. Ok, off we go.)  
  
Hiei was polishing his sword when the redhead arrived. The kitsune turned human sighed and dropped his bag on the floor next to the wall and walked to the bed, flopping down unceremoniously onto it. The small fire demon watched his koi with concern, which none showed up on his face.  
  
"Hn, how was your tests?" The redhead opened an eye at him "Fine, I got high marks of course. But those fan girls of mine get more pushy every day." This elicited a growl from Hiei, who was possessive of his mate. "Don't worry, Hiei, I love only you." Kurama gave the demon a small smile before pushing himself up and stretching. "I am just tired tonight for some reason."  
  
The redhead stretched and stood "But before I can relax, we need supper." The small fire demon followed Kurama from his room and down to the kitchen. After every cabinet had been gone over twice, the frustrated fox turned to Hiei. "Well, nothing looks good and you ate the chocolate ice cream. How about we order pizza for supper?"   
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow "Order what?" Kurama just smiled "Trust me, Hiei, you will love it." He grabbed the phone and dialed the number to a popular pizza parlor not far away. After putting in his order, extra cheese and light sauce, if you must know, the two settled down in front of the tv to wait for the delivery.   
  
Thankfully it was a fast delivery, saving them from falling into stupor while watching reality tv. "Hn, honestly, why do ningens do that? Why be stuck on an island with others and then vote each other off (you can guess what they are watching.) A doorbell ringing saved Kurama from watching more of Survivor and he shut it off with a relieved sigh, answering Hiei as he went to the door. "I don't know, Hiei. Ningens are just weird."  
  
"Well, you would never catch a demon doing that." Kurama laughed at this "I don't know, I think a demon form of survivor would be funny. Although, a whole lot more bloody and those getting voted off wouldn't be leaving to go stay in a fancy hotel till the show is over."  
  
He opened the door, money in hand to pay for the pizza as Hiei smirked behind him "You are correct there."  
  
Money was exchanged and the pizza transfered hands. Kurama shut the door and gestured for Hiei to follow him. The smells coming from the box made the small demon curious and he followed his fox to the kitchen, where the kitsune put the pizza down, reached into the fridge for drinks, which he handed to Hiei and then led the way, with the pizza, up the stairs to his room.  
  
The two settled on the bed with their drinks, pizza between them, remote control within grasp. It took a few minutes for Hiei to get the hang of eatting the pizza, seeing as he got caught up in trying to get the cheese to come with his slice, but finally they settled in and started to watch one of Hiei's favorite movies, Willy Wonka. Kurama figured that the small demon just liked the way Wonka would mess with everyones heads.   
  
A few hours later, the movie done with, pizza eaten, drinks drunk, the two lay curled in bed, talking about the movie. "Hn, those kids were such brats, but their parents should have disciplined them. They deserved everything they got."   
  
Kurama chuckled "I hope any children I have will be better disciplined then that." Hiei cast a glance at his mate "Hn, your children will have sticky fingers."  
  
Kurama gave his mate a dirty look "Well, your children will be ill tempered."  
  
Kurama felt Hiei stiffen in his arms and looked down at the fire demon's face, thinking he would see anger on it, fully prepared to appologize. What he saw instead shocked him. Pain.  
  
"What is wrong, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei looked up at him, his voice soft and heavy with emotion. "I have a child... or had a child, actually."  
  
The redhead had pulled back in shock at this. "What?"  
  
Unable to sit still any longer, the Jaganashi had stood, starting to walk the length of the room. The time had come to tell the fox his deepest, hardest secret. "I had been hired by a demon lord of a small realm, no one of importance now, he is long dead. I was to kidnap a young wind demoness. One legend to have great powers." He looked to the kitsune "She had royal purple hair." Kurama's eyes widened. The stories of the purple haired wind masters were almost as legendary as ones of silver kitsune's.  
  
Hiei nodded "I did as I was hired to do, secretted her away to where I was told to go. For weeks, it was the two of us, alone in that shack. I had heard stories of captives and captor's falling for each other, but I had thought it wouldn't happen to me." He looked at his lover "She was so innocent and sweet. I fell for her." A flash of pain ripped through Kurama, but he remained silent.  
  
He looked away, staring outside at the dark sky "She taught me what love was." He looked back and smiled at the fox "She prepared the way that allowed me to open up to you, fox." Kurama nodded and Hiei turned back to the window.  
  
"She eventually became pregnant. I was terrified for her when this happened, for awhile there I had allowed myself to think that they would forget we were out here and we could live blissfully." He sighed "It wasn't to be. Her pregnancy was fast, as you know Koorime, Fire Demon and Wind Demon pregnancies are." He touched the window pane "The night after our son was born, the man who hired me showed up. I found out then he was the leader of the Triloh gang as well as a demon lord." Kurama's eyebrows rose again at this, he had heard of them. The redhead stood and walked over to Hiei as he talked. "He was incensed that I had mated with her. Apparently she was to be his mate, his wife, give him power, and I had claimed her as my own. I fought with him, killed him. In doing so though, I had made a great deal of enemies. I told her to run, to go to another place with our son, to meet me there."  
  
He sighed and turned back to Kurama Strong arms pulled the small Jaganashi close "I was captured, tortured. The only idea that kept me going was that she and our son were out there. I finally escaped, and although badly injured, went to the meeting place. I arrived in time to see her kneeling in the snow, screaming in pain and anger over the dead body of our son." The small fire demons shoulder's began to shake and the fox hugged him tighter.   
  
"She was cursing my name, not understanding why I hadn't returned to her. I couldn't approach her then, she was so upset, I was devastated, my son, he was dead. I watched as she dug his grave, almost with her bare hands, it felt like I was trapped, not being able to move. After she laid him to rest, and left, I drifted down and told him my good bye's. After that, I gave up all hope of happiness and returned to my former life of crime, until you and I joined Team Urameshi."  
  
Kurama was silent for a long time, holding Hiei. "Did you ever try to find her?"  
  
Hiei shook his head "No, for the longest time afterwards, those that were loyal to the demon lord that ordered her kidnapping were searching for me and I knew if I approached her that she would be taken and possibly killed. I felt that it was the least I could do, protecting her by hiding her from them."  
  
Kurama sighed and guided Hiei to the bed, wrapping him in his arms. "Some things happen Hiei, that are not the fault of anyone, that would be one of those things. You are beating yourself up over not being able to be there, aren't you." Hiei gave a nod "Yes, I have."  
  
Kurama nodded and held the demon for a long time before speaking softly "What are their names, that of your son and his mother?" "My son's name was Kela, his mother is Mira."   
  
The kitsune nodded and then spoke the question that was on his mind "Are you scared to have more children?" Hiei turned and looked at the kitsune. "You mean, you and me?" Kurama nodded "Not now, but you know there are ways to make it happen, plants, spells and such." Hiei smiled at Kurama and kissed him softly "I would love to have a child or two with you someday. But you are right, now is not the time."  
  
The two continued to talk lightly until sleep claimed them.  
  
They woke to find a summons to meet the rest of the Tentai in the park, where they would travel together to Reiki and see Lord Koenma.   
  
(A/N Ok, i have one more bit to go before this story is over, so this will be both parts, the Hiei/Kurama part and the Yusuke/Keiko part. This is the last chapter in this story, I have the first chapter in the next one ready and will post that right away.)  
  
Yusuke was strolling down the street, yawning the sleepy feeling he still had away. Truth be known, the yawning was making him more tired then he was before. However he quickly woke up when he saw a familiar brown head walking towards him with a very unfamiliar companion. It would seem Keiko had another new boyfriend. He sighed to himself as she came closer and recognized him. She gave a slight smile while her companion looked very nervous at the sight of Yusuke Urameshi walking their way.   
  
"Good morning, Yusuke." The demon lord gave his ex girlfriend, but still good friend, a smile "Morning, Keiko." She turned to her companion "This is Tiso." Yusuke looked the new boyfriend up and down, and then turned his eyes to Keiko. "Good." He then leveled a glare at Tiso that said "harm her and you will pay." The kid paled under his glare and Keiko snapped at him "Yusuke."  
  
He looked back at the small girl before him "What?" She shook her head, knowing how he was and changed the subject, oblivious to the fact her new friend was pulling on her arm, trying to get away from Urameshi. "What are you up to today?"   
  
Yusuke smirked "Oh, I am on my way to work." He didn't have to say more, Keiko knew what he meant. She frowned and concern entered her eyes "Well, be careful, alright."   
  
He gave her a cock grin "I'm always careful." She raised an eyebrow at him and then let Tiso lead her on. Yusuke walked away with a soft chuckle that turned to a sigh as a frown graced his features. Keiko had sure taken up with alot of guys since they had 'broken up'. Not that he thought she was sleeping with them, but that had to be the 7th or 8th one since they broke up 6 months earlier. His mind moved to the memory of that night as he kept walking to the park.  
  
Yusuke had taken Keiko out for dinner and a movie. It had been a "forgive me date" seeing as he had just come back from a long training in the Makai. The date had gone well, but he was beginning to think that something wasn't right. They had been walking home, well, more like Yusuke walking Keiko home. The silence had been tense. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "What's up Keiko?"  
  
She had stopped walking "Oh Yusuke, I don't know. I just don't know if this is what I want?" He turned to look at her "What isn't what you want?" He was truely confused.   
  
She sighed and sat down on a park bench they were passing. "Well, this. You gone for weeks or months at a time, putting your life on the line and then come home and act like nothing is happening. I just can't handle the waiting and the worrying anymore. I want a boyfriend that will be there for me. One that will help me through rough days instead of waiting till you get home and dumping everything that happened on you all at once. This is not what I had in mind about our relationship Yusuke."  
  
He looked out at the path "I can't quit what I do Keiko." He turned to look at her nodding "I know, Yusuke. But I can't deal with this anymore. I want us to be friends, but I can't stand this waiting and worrying. I need someone who will be there for me when I need him, not when he gets back from missions and then hope we can get enough time in together before he is sent out on a new one."  
  
Yusuke had known for a long time that it was unfair to Keiko to ask her to wait for him while he was always off, saving the planet. He also had known that this was coming, had felt it for a long time. "I understand. You are right, it is unfair of me to ask you to wait for me when I am always off on a mission or in the Makai." He turned and looked at her.   
  
"I also want us to be friends though. We have been through alot together and I don't want to throw that way just because we are not suited to be more then good friends to each other." A small flicker in the trees across from them turned his attention that way and his eyes narrowed as he looked into the tree before back to Keiko. "Come on, I'll finish walking you home. Don't want some crazy human or demon for that matter getting you."  
  
They had stood and had walked together, Yusuke not looking back in the tree where Hiei had been perched. He had cornered the fire demon a few days later. Hiei said that he had felt a spike of demon energy, apparently from Yusuke himself that he hadn't realized he had given off during the emotional moment he shared with Keiko and had gone to investigate.   
  
Yusuke knew that Hiei had kept an eye on some of Keiko's boyfriends, especially the first few that she had been with after she and Yusuke had broken up. But he didn't mind. Keiko was a tough girl, heck one of the only people he was afraid of. She could handle herself. There had been some concern with the last one when he started to pressure sex to Keiko. Hiei had seen her run home, crying one day and had told Yusuke that he needed to have a talk with the punk.  
  
After their "talk", Keiko had once again been free. Obviously that didn't last long. He wondered what she was trying to prove with all the guys in her life. He looked up as he approached the park entrance, where a familiar oaf of a redhead waited. "Oi, Kuwabara, are you lost?" He smirked at his tall friend.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi, I was just looking at the flowers for a moment." This set Yusuke off into a fit of laughter, which drove all thoughts of Keiko from his mind as he and Kuwabara entered the park, quickly coming upon Kurama, who was seated under a tree, Hiei perched in a branch above it.   
  
His mood lightened as Hiei jumped beside Kurama, gave a customary death threat to Kuwabara and then started walking away, the fox following him. Yusuke chuckled again and followed with a muttering Kuwabara at his rear. His mind moved to the new mission they were surely about to recieve as they entered the portal, hopefully it wouldn't be anything to boring, he hated the missions that were all about find this demon and kill it. Why couldn't they have suspense. Maybe he had just been watching too much daytime tv. There was no way life would be like those soap operas his mother was so fond of. Could it?  
  
(A/N and there you go. I will try and update my other stories, but for now, I have things to do. Hope you enjoyed. Everqueen. Don't forget to read the sequel. Heart of Demons) 


End file.
